


Notte prima degli esami

by Giuls_BluRose



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Nicotino - Freeform, Rames - Freeform, SKAM, skamitalia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuls_BluRose/pseuds/Giuls_BluRose
Summary: Skam Italia | RamesDal testo:Uno, due, tre minuti.Niccolò ripeteva, prima a bassa voce e poi, pian piano, con un tono sempre più alto.Quattro, cinque, sei minuti.Sfogliava le pagine del suo libro di testo per assicurarsi di non star dimenticando nulla.Setto, otto, nove minuti.Quasi c’era il solco nella sua stanza, continuava ad andava avanti e indietro ininterrottamente senza sosta.--Surreale.Proprio come quello che stava per vedere Niccolò. Sentì i passi e le voci di Martino e dei ragazzi, sorridente si alzò dal muretto per andare loro incontro, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la pazzia di questi ultimi. Vide arrivare Giovanni con la chitarra sulla schiena, Martino con una confezione di birre, mentre Luca ed Elia tenevano in mano uno striscione con su scritto “Forza Niccolò”.“Io mi ricordo quattro ragazzi con la chitarra. Seriamente?”





	Notte prima degli esami

Notte prima degli esami

 

 

Come i pini di Roma la vita non li spezza,  
questa notte è ancora nostra

 

Un passo, poi ancora un altro.  
Niccolò continuava a camminare irrequieto nella sua stanza, un libro in mano e almeno altri tre aperti sulla scrivania.  
Continuava a ripetere come una macchinetta, buttando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo al libro per vedere se stava ricordando correttamente.  
Si era ridotto all’ultimo, proprio come si era ripromesso di non fare, ma in quei giorni troppa era stata la voglia di assaporare i primi momenti d’estate.  
Adesso si era ritrovato il giorno precedente alla prima prova a dover ancora ripassare alcuni autori: forse avrebbe scelto l’analisi del testo, ma ancora non ne era convinto.  
“Quale autore potrebbe uscire secondo te?”  
Questa era la domanda che aveva rivolto più e più volte a Martino, che se ne stava seduto sul letto del suo ragazzo a sentirlo ripetere.  
Lui aveva scosso le spalle, concentrato più sul muoversi dei ricci di Niccolò che su ciò che stava realmente dicendo.  
“Non pensi che sia inutile studiare adesso?”  
A quella domanda Niccolò scosse la testa e tornò a leggere il libro, facendo così sbuffare il suo ragazzo.  
“Te lo avevo detto: non importava che stessi con me oggi.”  
Chiuse di scatto il libro che aveva in mano, lo posò sulla scrivania e andò a sedersi accanto a lui sul letto; sorrise leggermente vedendo il broncio appena accennato sul volto di Martino e con una certa indifferenza si fece più vicino.  
“Cosa?”  
Erano passati non troppi mesi da quando stavano insieme ufficialmente, ma in quel periodo Niccolò aveva imparato lentamente a conoscerlo, a notare ogni minima espressione sul suo viso, a capire cosa lo faceva arrabbiare e cosa invece sorridere. Era sempre stato bravo a capire le persone, ma con Martino la cosa gli era sembrata ancora più facile del solito, come se si conoscessero da sempre. Era sempre stato condizionato dalle storie sul vero amore e sul ritrovarsi sempre, se destinati; se lo era tenuto per sé per paura di risultare strano agli occhi degli altri, ma amava pensare che a tutto ci fosse una spiegazione, non per forza logica.  
La storia del filo rosso tanto per citarne una, ma anche l’essere destinati a rincontrarsi in ogni vita vissuta, sempre e per sempre.  
“It’s always felt like I was remembering you from something as if in every lifetime you and I have lived we’ve chosen to come back and find each other and fall in love all over again, over and over for all eternity.”  
Questo era ciò che aveva sentito in una delle serie TV che guardava la sua ex ragazza e subito si era trovato d’accordo con questa frase.  
Alzò gli occhi verso quelli di Martino, aspettando una sua risposta.  
“Cosa cosa?”  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi alzò il sopracciglio interdetto, senza capire a cosa si stesse riferendo il suo ragazzo.  
“Ti conosco, perché hai messo il broncio?”  
Martino scosse la testa, come per negare.  
“Pensavo scherzassi quando mi hai detto che avresti studiato tutto il giorno, a saperlo mi portavo qualcosa da fare.”  
Niccolò rise leggermente, vero era che spesso e volentieri i suoi buoni propositi di studiare erano stati in frantumi per un motivo o per l’altro, ma quello era il suo ultimo giorno prima del tema e non poteva permettersi di perderlo in cazzate. Forse Martino non aveva fatto i conti con la determinazione che poteva avere Niccolò quando si metteva in testa una cosa e si era immaginato tutt’altro tipo di pomeriggio.  
“Ripeto: se vuoi puoi andare a casa, nessuno ti obbliga a stare qua e sentirmi ripetere queste cose.”  
Martino sospirò a quelle parole, in effetti stava iniziando ad annoiarsi e non vedeva nessun meno in cui potesse essere utile in quanto le uniche cose che ricordava di quegli autori era una piccola infarinatura avuta alle medie, poca cosa rispetto a tutto ciò che doveva memorizzare Niccolò.  
“Avevo promesso che sarei rimasto con te però.”  
Il ragazzo provò a protestare, trovandosi di fronte alla risata cristallina del corvino. Non poteva farci molto, quella risata lo avrebbe sempre fatto trasalire: era limpida, amava quando poteva sentire la sua serenità anche solo in quelle piccole cose.  
“Qua rischi soltanto di addormentarti e non mi serve il tuo russare come sottofondo perché peggiorerebbe ulteriormente la situazione.”  
Niccolò guardò il suo ragazzo con uno sguardo tra il divertito e il provocatorio, ricevendo in risposta una leggera spinta sulle spalle.  
Rise divertito, sapeva che Martino era un ragazzo che se la prendeva facilmente e amava punzecchiarlo.  
“Se me ne vado poi mi prometti che stasera mi chiami e non te ne stai sul letto a disperarti per un cazzo di tema, okay?”  
Un cazzo di tema.  
Certo, era quello che in fin dei conti aveva sempre pensato anche Niccolò immaginandosi la sua maturità, però una volta arrivato ad un passo dal momento si era ricreduto. Era vero, di temi nella sua vita ne aveva fatti decine e decine, però pensare che un singolo tema poteva compromettere tutto un lavoro frutto di anni di studio un po’ lo preoccupava.  
“D’accordo, stasera ti chiamo.”  
Martino sorrise a quella risposta, si allungò per dare un veloce bacio sulle labbra a Niccolò e si alzò dal letto per uscire dalla stanza.  
“La strada la sai o devo accompagnarti?”  
“Faccio da solo, grazie.”  
Niccolò rise e guardò Martino fino a che non fu uscito dalla camera e aspettò di sentire il chiudersi del portone di casa: finalmente era solo. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo e diede una sbirciata ai libri che lo stavano attendendo sulla scrivania: ormai non era insolito che maledicesse il giorno in cui aveva avuto la malsana idea di iscriversi al liceo. Italiano alla fine non era neanche il più grande scoglio che si trovava ad affrontare; dire che era terrorizzato per la seconda prova era usare un eufemismo: la prova mista matematica-fisica a tratti non lo faceva dormire la notte. Continuava a ripetersi che essendo il primo anno non avrebbero somministrato un esame particolarmente complesso, ma la sua parte razionale veniva messa a tacere da tutti i messaggi impauriti dei suoi compagni di classe che arrivati a quel momento, proprio come lui, non sapevano che pesci prendere.  
Niccolò si alzò dal letto e riprese a camminare per la stanza e ripetere le ultime cose: voleva finire prima che i suoi genitori tornassero a casa, così che potesse godersi una cena tranquilla insieme a loro. Era si bello poter avere molto tempo da soli, ma erano proprio quei momenti in cui tornava a galla lo spirito più bambinesco e fragile di Niccolò e a volte solo il calore familiare poteva tranquillizzarlo. I rapporti con sua madre erano migliorati molto, accettava il suo ragazzo e lo apprezzava e questo rendeva più sereno anche lui.  
Uno, due, tre minuti.  
Niccolò ripeteva, prima a bassa voce e poi, pian piano, con un tono sempre più alto.  
Quattro, cinque, sei minuti.  
Sfogliava le pagine del suo libro di testo per assicurarsi di non star dimenticando nulla.  
Setto, otto, nove minuti.  
Quasi c’era il solco nella sua stanza, continuava ad andava avanti e indietro ininterrottamente senza sosta.  
Ad un certo punto non sapeva più neanche quanto fosse che stava ripetendo, ma quasi fece un salto all’indietro quando vide sua madre sulla porta che lo stava osservando: tanto era immerso nello studio che non aveva neanche sentito i suoi rincasare.  
“Mamma, non ti avevo sentito.”  
La donna rise appena, aveva visto per troppo tempo suo figlio stare male e finalmente aveva la prova che la persona giusto lo aveva reso più forte. Sapeva bene che neanche l’amore più puro e sincero avrebbe potuto curare suo figlio, ma lo aveva visto diventare più forte insieme a Martino, lo aveva visto reagire per la prima volta in molti mesi, aveva visto la voglia di godersi la vita tornare ad illuminare i suoi occhi ed il suo volto.  
“Cosa vuoi per cena?”  
Niccolò ci pensò su qualche secondo, l’ansia gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco ma non voleva dire di no a sua madre, che altrimenti si sarebbe preoccupata.  
“Fai tu, per me è uguale.”  
La guardò accennando ad un mezzo sorriso e fece per rimettere gli occhi sul libro, ma Anna fu più veloce ed entrò in camera del figlio, andando a sedersi sul letto e facendogli cenno di mettersi accanto a lei.  
Niccolò alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise seduto accanto alla madre, che subito posò un braccio intorno al suo fianco.  
“Sei pronto per domani?”  
Il suo sorriso era caldo, come a volerlo rincuorare che sarebbe andato tutto per il verso giusto. Il ragazzo scosse la testa e sospirò pesantemente: era nervoso, quello non poteva certo negarlo, sentiva come se tutto lo studio non fosse servito a nulla perché era certo che tutto ciò che sapeva sarebbe svanito il giorno dopo non appena lette le tracce.  
Era già stato bocciato l’anno precedente per problemi vari e aveva vissuto quegli ultimi mesi con la consapevolezza di non voler deludere i suoi genitori, doveva passare quegli stupidi esami.  
“Devo farcela.”  
La sua voce era fioca, sembrava quasi un sussurro: non era mai stato un ragazzo particolarmente forte, ma sapeva nascondere la sua insicurezza e il suo dolore dietro un sorriso smagliante al quale molti credevano. La mamma però resta sempre la mamma ed è proprio con lei che puoi mostrare chi sei veramente, puoi anche permetterti una lacrima versata.  
Niccolò posò la testa sulla spalla della madre, lasciandosi scappare un verso misto a stanchezza e paura; aveva provato ad essere più sicuro, ma sapeva che la strada era ancora piuttosto lunga.  
“Sono certa che ce la farai, adesso hai solo ansia, è normale. Domani però comincerai a scrivere e non dovrai neanche cercare le parole, sono loro che verranno da te; scriverai un bellissimo tema, indifferentemente dalla traccia che sceglierai, ne sono più che certa. Credo in te, so quanto vali.”  
Quelle parole per Niccolò significavano davvero tanto, non era così comune che sua madre gli riservasse quel tipo di parole, ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno; si strinse istintivamente a lei e, come quando era più piccolo, lasciò che il calore materno lo avvolgesse. Aveva bisogno di quell’abbraccio più di quanto pensasse, nell’ultimo periodo aveva avuto delle discussioni con lei, tra le altre anche alcune riguardanti i farmaci, ma in cuor suo sapeva che lei avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederlo felice.  
“Pensi che sia stupido ridursi così per la maturità?”  
La domanda uscì a bruciapelo dalle labbra del ragazzo, lasciando interdetta anche Anna, che però capì la vera preoccupazione del ragazzo e fece cenno di no con la testa.  
“Lo sai che non mi interessa il voto con cui uscirai vero? Non importa che sia 60 oppure 100, alla fine sai che quel numero non identificherà chi sei tu, quanto vali o cosa sarai destinato ad essere nella vita. Resta un numero, al massimo una soddisfazione personale, ma non permettere che una cifra ti condizioni. Hai capito?”  
Lei lo strinse maggiormente a sé, mentre Niccolò chiuse i suoi occhi e si lasciò andare tra le braccia materne.  
“Ti voglio bene figlio mio e sempre te ne vorrò, non importa altro.”  
Niccolò si lasciò scappare qualche lacrima solitaria, sapeva di essere amato dalla sua famiglia, ma era bello che qualche volta glielo ricordassero. Spesso si era sentito una nullità, per mesi si era sentito un idiota per aver perso un anno e anche per quello inizialmente non si era aperto molto con i nuovi compagni di classe. Sentirsi in difetto per Niccolò era diventata quasi una routine, ma da quando stava con Martino aveva riscoperto dentro di sé una forza che non ricordava di avere, si stava lentamente rialzando e, anche se i suoi momenti no ancora erano molto frequenti, quando era in forza cercava di non perdersi più e di vivere a pieno ogni momento.  
“Nico?”  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo verso quello della madre.  
“Resta il fatto che dobbiamo mangiare e sai che lasciare tuo padre ai fornelli sarebbe un disastro.”  
Il tono ironico della madre fece ridere Niccolò che si sciolse dall’abbraccio per permettere alla madre di alzarsi e recarsi in cucina.  
“Scelgo io quindi?”  
Anna si fermò alla porta e guardò con un sorriso il figlio, il quale annuì alla domanda della donna.  
Una volta rimasto solo in camera si stese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente, lentamente sentì arrivare nella sua stanza il profumo di ciò che stava cucinando la madre e rimase in quella posizione fino a quando non venne chiamato per la cena.  
Quella sera a tavola non si parlò di esame, non si parlò di università o di futuro; tutto si svolse serenamente in un clima familiare incentrato sul far sentire il figlio amato incondizionatamente e non sotto i riflettori per via della maturità. Niccolò apprezzo molto il fatto che venisse assecondato sul voler dimenticare tutto almeno per qualche ora; dopo la cena sarebbe tornato in camera, avrebbe chiamato il suo ragazzo e dopo forse avrebbe visto un film, voleva prendersi la serata per sé.  
Finita la cena si alzò da tavola e tornò nella sua stanza; preparò velocemente lo zaino per il giorno successivo e lo posò dietro la porta. Dopo tornò sul letto e prese in mano quel vecchio catorcio che aveva il coraggio di chiamare cellulare, vide che c’era un messaggio di Martino; lo aprì e lesse velocemente il testo.  
“Ciao Nì, appena hai finito di cenare fammi uno squillo. A dopo”  
Si stese nuovamente sul letto e compose il numero del suo ragazzo. Dovette aspettare solo pochi secondi, poi sentì la voce di Martino dall’altro capo del telefono.  
“Ciao Marti.”  
“Ehi, allora?”  
Niccolò borbottò qualcosa che all’orecchio di Martino risultò incomprensibile, infatti pochi secondi dopo gli chiese che cosa avesse detto.  
“Ho detto che ho preparato la cartella, ma che non ci voglio pensare.”  
Il rosso rise e cercò di alzare l’umore del suo ragazzo.  
“Sai che cosa mi ha detto Luchino?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che lui l’anno prossimo ha intenzione di passare tutta la notte precedente alla prima volte a vedere il loop Notte prima degli esami, a cantare Venditti e accendere ceri.”  
“Che cliché.”  
Niccolò ride di gusto, sapeva perfettamente che Luca ne sarebbe stato capace, ma lui si era rifiutato di trovarsi con i suoi compagni di classe per cantare e vedere quel film che aveva già visto un milione di volte, eppure sentiva che se i suoi amici avessero avuto la maturità con lui fare quelle stesse cose non gli sarebbe pesato, anzi.  
“L’anno prossimo ci sarò io dall’altra parte, non vedo l’ora di poterti bacchettare per bene per farti studiare.”  
Martino sbuffò divertito, avere il suo ragazzo come professore era l’ultima cosa che voleva, anche perché sarebbe stata più che altro una piacevole fonte di distrazione.  
“Marti?”  
Niccolò richiamò l’attenzione del suo ragazzo, il quale non capì.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Cosa stai facendo?”  
Martino ci mise qualche secondo prima di rispondere.  
“Sono a casa, perché?”  
“Non sono sordo, sento la voce di Giovanni.”  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò.  
“Sei per caso geloso?”  
Niccolò scosse la testa arreso, ben consapevole che il suo ragazzo non potesse vederlo.  
“No, non sono geloso. Solo che adesso mi sento solo.”  
“Ma sei stato tu a dirmi che potevo andare a casa.”  
“Lo so.”  
Il corvino sentì Martino sospirare dall’altra parte.  
“Venite qua per favore?”  
“Siamo già per strada, aspetta ancora qualche minuto.”  
“Come credevo.”  
Niccolò chiuse la telefonata sorridendo: aveva capito che Martino non fosse in casa, sentiva il rumore delle auto e il chiacchiericcio dei suoi amici in sottofondo. Aveva detto di voler passare la serata da solo, ma c’era una piccola parte di lui che sperava che quei quattro ragazzi andassero da lui per non farlo stare chiuso in camera a disperarsi o a cercare di distrarsi in qualche modo.  
In quel momento sarebbe andato bene anche un semplice giro tra le strade del quartiere, un semplice gruppo di amici che passano il tempo a ridere e scherzare tra loro come se nulla fosse.  
Si mise le scarpe, prese il cellulare ed uscì dalla sua stanza. I suoi genitori erano seduti sul divano a guardare la tv, non appena lo videro chiesero che cosa stesse facendo a quell’ora.  
“Stanno arrivando i miei amici e Martino, sto un po’ con loro e poi salgo, non faccio tardi non preoccupatevi.”  
I due annuirono e Niccolò, una volta afferrate le chiavi di casa, scese giù per aspettare i ragazzi. L’ansia stava iniziando a farsi sentire, ma fece un respiro profondo, come per cacciarla indietro: era forte, o almeno ci provava, non avrebbe permesso alla paura di prendere il sopravvento.  
Si mise seduto sul muretto di fronte al portone di casa, gli occhi fissi sulla strada per captare ogni minimo movimento.  
Il sole era tramontato da relativamente poco, anche questa era una cosa bella dell’estate; non era troppo caldo e quella strana quiete rendeva tutto quasi surreale.  
Surreale.  
Proprio come quello che stava per vedere Niccolò. Sentì i passi e le voci di Martino e dei ragazzi, sorridente si alzò dal muretto per andare loro incontro, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la pazzia di questi ultimi. Vide arrivare Giovanni con la chitarra sulla schiena, Martino con una confezione di birre, mentre Luca ed Elia tenevano in mano uno striscione con su scritto “Forza Niccolò”.  
“Io mi ricordo quattro ragazzi con la chitarra. Seriamente?”  
Elia e Luca iniziarono a ridere sventolando lo striscione mentre Martino scrollò le spalle andandogli incontro.  
“E’ stata un’idea di Lu’ quella della scritta, se ti sembra esagerata rifattela con lui.”  
Il rosso abbracciò il suo ragazzo, che lo strinse di più a sé per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.  
“Un po’ troppo si, ma grazie lo stesso.”  
Giovanni si tolse la chitarra dalla spalla e fece cenno ai due ragazzi.  
“Abbiamo pensato che, come da tradizione, portasse fortuna cantare Venditti.”  
Niccolò rise e si guardò in torno, quella via non era particolarmente trafficata e volendo potevano restare anche sotto casa sua.  
“Ci mettiamo qua seduti come barboni?”  
I quattro fecero spallucce guardando il più grande, il quale alzò divertito gli occhi al cielo e si mise seduto nuovamente sul muretto.  
Martino si mise accanto a lui e gli passò una lattina di birra.  
“Carico, mi raccomando.”  
Il corvino annuì e fece cenno agli altri ragazzi di sedersi con loro.  
“Non dovevate, lo sapete vero?”  
La risposta di Giovanni fu immediata.  
“Si, ma non potevamo lasciarti solo la tua notte prima degli esami, vedi abbiamo pure portato la chitarra per fare atmosfera!”  
“Penso che se cantiamo troppo ad alta voce i suoi vicini ci faranno fuori.”  
Tutti fecero finta di non sentire la risposta di Elia, infatti Giovanni, una volta distribuite le birre a tutti i ragazzi, prese la chitarra ed iniziò ad accordare qualcosa.  
“Cantate tutti però, altrimenti non vale, soprattutto tu Nico!”  
Non ci volle molto affinché le voci dei ragazzi riempissero quella strada, certo non erano le voci più melodiose che il mondo avesse avuto, ma erano voci che racchiudevano tante emozioni, anche contrastanti: gioia di stare insieme, fiducia nelle capacità dell’amico, paura di non essere abbastanza bravo, ma soprattutto amore, amore in tutte le sue sfumature.  
Erano un gruppo unito, si conoscevano da relativamente poco ma avevano subito accettato Niccolò come uno di loro. C’erano sempre l’uno per l’altro, potevano discutere ma alla fine trovavano sempre un modo per tornare più uniti di prima.  
Martino vedeva quanto il suo ragazzo si fosse integrato bene, tanto da non sentire neanche quei due anni di differenza. Durante la serata lo aveva visto sorridere e sapeva che era sincero, che non stava fingendo. Ancora non era a conoscenza di tutti gli scheletri presenti nell’armadio del ragazzo, ma capiva quanto si fosse aperto in quegli ultimi sei mesi e quanto la loro relazione avesse fortificato entrambi. Stavano crescendo insieme, scoprendosi a vicenda, stavano superando insieme un mondo che ancora non era del tutto pronto per loro, stavano vivendo senza più nascondersi e senza vergognarsi di loro.  
Ed era in semplici gesti come il bacio dato prima di andare via, oppure quello nel cortile della scuola prima che Niccolò entrasse la mattina successiva, che si vedeva quanto tenessero davvero l’uno all’altro. Si erano trovati, avrebbero continuato insieme quel percorso.

Si accendono le luci qui sul palco,  
ma quanti amici intorno  
che viene voglia di cantare.  
Forse cambiati, certo un po' diversi,  
ma con la voglia ancora di cambiare:

se l'amore è amore, se l'amore è amore,  
se l'amore è amore, se l'amore è amore.  
Se l'amore è amore

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice:  
> Ciao a tutti ragazzi!  
> Intanto inizio col dire che sono vicina chiunque stia affrontando la maturità, spero vivamente che questa prima prova sia andata bene.  
> Bhe ieri sera è stata la notte prima degli esami anche per Niccolò, quindi mi sono detta: perchè non scriverci qualcosa a riguardo?  
> Non è nulla di che, ma spero che possa piacervi.  
> Sarò felice se vorrete farmi sapere che cosa ne pensate.  
> Un bacio e alla prossima
> 
> Giuls_BluRose


End file.
